


The Early Bird Catches The Early...Pancake?

by alianovna_grant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captasha - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Just Sweet AF, capwidow - Freeform, morning fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianovna_grant/pseuds/alianovna_grant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha loves to sleep in on her days off, but concessions need to be made for a certain man who likes his breakfast, especially his pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Bird Catches The Early...Pancake?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is basically my first attempt at posting a Romanogers fic(let)! I haven't written fiction in a while and I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it. I've been working on a few things and they ended up becoming way too long and completely unfinished so I challenged myself to do something short and sweet and just publish it right away without thinking about it too much because I get too panicky about these things. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this because I had no I idea where I was going when I started it. I apologize for any mistakes. Romanogers fo' lyf.

_This is ridiculous._

She thought to herself.

She looked at her watch and stared at the current time for a couple of seconds thinking how ridiculous this situation was. It was way too early for her liking, too early to start the day on her _day off_. Getting up this early on a day that she _shouldn’t_ be doing anything was a travesty in her opinion. She should’ve still been sleeping right now, she should’ve still been curled up on her bed letting the morning waste away but no, she was outdoors on a Saturday morning, on the way to the nearby café to grab breakfast. She could eat breakfast any time. She should still be wearing her sleep shirt or some sweats, but right now she had on a sundress and strappy sandals.

She smiles at that though, she was wearing a sundress, a floral one at that and she absolutely _loved_ it. She never would’ve thought that she would like wearing these things _before_. She’d always thought of how incessantly girlish and innocent they were, which never really sat well with her formerly. She never thought that she was anywhere near girlish nor innocent, she was far from that actually _. She was the furthest thing from that_. Her mind simply rejected that she _could_ be those two things outside of missions wherein she had to play those parts, had to act and put on a show. But at this exact moment, she felt like she was both those things genuinely and she was _reveling_ in the feeling.

She’d never thought she’d be able to _be_ a lot of things, or _do_ a lot of things _before_. Like going out on a day like this and just bask in the early morning sun like so many women her age strolling past her. There were so many things she thought she wasn’t allowed to _feel_ before _him_. She smiles at the thought and feels the weight of his hand holding hers and relishes the feeling of it and squeezes his hand slightly. She could feel the heat of his palms against hers, his skin slightly callused and damp, long fingers interlaced with her slender ones. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be holding someone’s hand tenderly on a morning like this on the way to eat pancakes, most especially _his_.

“Is everything okay?” he asks, tugging on her hand.

She looks at him and stares at his face for a moment, a slight furrow forming on his brows. She reaches up to him and smoothens the dent with her thumb, trying to ease the tension away.

“Yeah, why?” she asks, her palm grazing his cheek for a moment then letting them drop to her side. She appreciated the slight stubble that was growing on his jaw.

“Oh good, ‘cause you won’t regret getting up this early to try these pancakes, Nat. I swear, they’re really delicious! I don’t know why they only serve them until ten. I think they should serve ‘em all day! They are just the fluffiest pancakes I have ever…”

She hears the rest of his words as a jumble as she takes in how adorable he looked. He was wearing a light blue v-neck shirt and cargo shorts, she rarely saw him dressed so casually and she feels a flutter in her stomach at the thought.

_No, I am ridiculous._

He stops talking and he beams at her. His lips pulled into a wide smile, straight white teeth gleaming. His bright blue eyes twinkling in the early morning light. Eyes that were brimming with tenderness and awe, eyes that were directly fixed on her. Her heart soars at the sight of him like that, with so much unbridled love and affection for her. _Only for her_.

She didn’t feel worthy of this most of the time, didn’t feel like she deserved any of it, but when he smiled at her like this she felt everything falling away, she just _felt_. Felt it like the sun’s warmth kissing her skin making her feel happy and content. He made her feel cherished and whole, and she thought that was more than enough reason to get up early and have breakfast with the man she loved. Because it made him _happy_.

“These pancakes better be worth my while, Rogers.” She teases, the corner of her mouth lifting into a smirk.

He leans up to her and places his hands on her waist. She feels his lips brush against hers, it was a soft kiss, a simple grazing of lips but it held so much endearment and love.

He pulls away slightly and takes her hand back in hers.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your comments and suggestions, they are highly appreciated! Thank you in advance! :)


End file.
